Dumbledore's Betrayal
by dragonmaster101
Summary: harry comes into his inheritanceand finds out that every thing Dumbledore told himwas a lie. not another one where he is super powerful.this is before HBP this is my first fanfic so please R
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Character's they belong to J. K. Rowling

Dumbledore's Betrayal

_Thoughts appear like this_

Prologue

In a small room a boy was sleeping with his head on his desk and his glasses askew. The alarm clock on his bedside table read 12:00. Just then purple light started to radiate from the boy's body making eerie and dark noises with a gust of wind. As soon as the light came it was gone the only thing it left behind was a bunch of papers all over the place and not in the neat and tidy pile on the desk it was in a few seconds ago. The boy that this happened to was none other than Harry Potter who had just turned 16.

Author's note

The more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put up

Drag.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: same as first page

_Thoughts/letters appear like this_

Chapter 1

The next day when Harry woke up he noticed that he could see perfectly fine without the aid of his glasses, when he looked at himself in the full length mirror in his bedroom he noticed the he had grown to a height of 6' and had hair that went down to his waist with purple streaks. _Whoa what_ happened thought Harry, after getting over his momentary shock he noticed that two owls were waiting patiently on his desk each with a letter, one was from his school, Hogwarts, and the other one was form the Gringotts bank. He decided to open the one from the bank first.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We are aware that you have just turned sixteen. Your parents had this letter made for you incase they died before you turned sixteen._

_From Gringotts bank_

Then he read the letter from his parents.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then we are dead and you came into your inheritance. The first thing you should have noticed was that you are able to see without the aid of glasses. You should have gotten a growth spurt and have longer hair that has purple streaks. The powers that you have received are heightened senses (increased hearing, sight and smell). You also received the power over a certain element you are going to find out for yourself what element you can control .It is either going to be fire, water, wind, or earth. You can also talk to animals the main one being snakes which you can do from birth. By now you are probably wondering if you are still human the answer is yes you are still a human you are a beast speaker. You should also not believe a word that Dumbledore tells you. He cannot be trusted so don't tell him of your inheritance. One more thing you can change into any animal at will after you have communicated at least once, so that means you should be able to turn into a snake by now._

_Love, Your parents Lily and James Potter._

The last letter was from Dumbledore telling him to stay home because it is much safer there and for his inheritance he should have just gotten a power boost seeing how James was a pure blood wizard and Lily was a muggle born witch. After reading Dumbledore's letter Harry got very pissed that he changed into his snake form without even thinking about it. As soon as he calmed down Harry thought about his human form and painfully changed back to his regular old self.


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J. K. Rowling

_Thoughts/letters appear like this_

Chapter 2

After Harry got control of his emotions he was greeted by his Aunt and Uncle. This didn't faze him because he was teaching them about the wizarding world so they could understand that wizards and witches were not "freaks" just people who had unique gifts, Harry also thought the anger That Aunt Petunia always had toward was pointless so he tried to educate her on the wizarding world. After he told them good morning he ate two eggs and a couple slices of bread with butter.

"Aunt Petunia I have to go away and probably won't come back for the rest of the summer." Harry informed his aunt.

"Ok where are you going?" Question Petunia.

"I'm not sure but I know that I'm going to go to Diagon Alley first to pick up some stuff." Replied Harry.

"Oh, well be safe and please stay in touch with us. You know that you are always welcome here." Said his aunt.

"Sure thing Aunt Petunia. Just so you know I am not letting the Order know where I'm going so if they come here make something up." Harry replied.

Five minutes later he fully packed his trunk shrunk it and Hedwig's cage. After he left he walked to the little park down the road before he signaled the Knight Bus. Stanley Shunpike (_not sure if that is how you spell the name correct me if I'm wrong please_) greeted him and took eleven sickles as payment for the trip.

Stanley asked, "Where are you heading off to today?"

"I am headed off toward Diagon Alley." Harry calmly replied.

An hour and lots of falling over later they reached Diagon Alley. When Harry gratefully got off the death trap of a bus he walked through the Leaky Cauldron to go on through the hidden entrance leading to the alley. He made his first stop Gringotts Bank where he took out a handful of galleons, sickles, and knuts. He then went to Flourish and Blotts (not sure if right spelling). Where he looked for books on Beast Speakers. Harry found only two books on them called _The life and times of Beast Speakers _by Roberto Smith, and _Did you just find out that you are a Beast Speaker_ by Angelica Gooding, which cost him ten galleons and seven sickles.

Well there goes another chapter please read and review

Drag.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Harry Potter characters

_Thoughts/letters appear like this_

**Mind speak appears like this**

Chapter 3

Later that evening Harry went to the Leaking Cauldron and asked Tom the barkeep if he could book a room for the night. Tom gave him the key for room eleven after Harry paid five galleons.

The next day after Harry woke up had a shower and got dressed; he noticed an owl waiting for him to relieve it of the letter he was carrying. As soon as he removed the letter the owl took off. Harry quickly read the letter and it was from his parent told who him that the Potter's own a mansion in London, and contained a port key that would activate in five minutes after reading the letter.

Five minutes later Harry found himself at Potter Mansion. The mansion was made out of black marble and was guarded by two huge statues that were made out of black and silver marble. In side the Harry almost had a heart attack because the room was decorated in the Slytherin colours of black, green and silver. He was so shocked that he did not notice that there was a house-elf waiting patiently for him to recover with a letter. When Harry got of over his shock, which took him a good ten minutes, he opened the letter.

_Harry _

_So what do you think of our house. Did you get a shock from the colours? Well we have to tell you something we were not Gryffindor's we were Slytyherin's. Please don't hate us now that you know are secret. Slytherin is not a bad house as every one seems to believe. By the way we wish you luck on discovering the full extent of our heritage. _

_Love, your parents Lilly and James Potter._

When Harry read the letter his eyes were full of tears that he could never tell him why they were sorted into the supposedly dark house. _Well there is nothing I can do about it,_ thought Harry. So he decided to explore the house he discovered that it has three floors. On the first floor there is a living room and a big kitchen that would accommodate his cooking need if he ever decided to use it. The second floor contained three bedrooms with a walk-in closet and a bathroom the size of the prefect ones at Hogwarts. The third floor was home to the biggest library that he had every seen.

"Wow this would sure make Hermione's head explode," mumbled Harry.

It also contained a master bedroom that only the rightful heir to the house can use. Harry quickly realized that he is dead tired so he changed into hi pajamas and fell in to a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note sorry this I took so long to update just started a job.

Special thanks to snow fox2000, Frozenfan, SilverJadlyn, and Gryffindors for giving kind words of advice and for reviewing.

Drag.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Harry Potter characters

_Thoughts/letters appear like this_

**Mind speak appears like this**

Chapter 4

The next morning when Hedwig, Harry's owl, saw her master wake up, she gave her usual morning trill.

**Good morning Harry.**

Harry jumped up because of what he had herd in his head.

**Good morning.** Harry said, frowning at the same time because he didn't say it out loud but in his head.

**Master Harry you speak owl-speak?** Hedwig trilled excitedly because she can now talk to a person instead of owls and other birds.

After everyone calmed down, mostly on Hedwig's part, Harry then remembered the letter he had received from his parents telling him that he could talk to any animals through mind speech and that he could control an element. Now Harry realized that he was able to speak to his beloved owl with out using any words. Harry then got dressed and started to read _Did you just find out that you are a beast speaker?_ The book told him that if he already communicated to any animals all he had to do to shift into that animal was to think of what the animal looks like and its characteristics of that animal. _Ok, _Harry thought _that seems easy enough._ So Harry sat in the middle of his room and tries to clear his mind while focusing on the looks and characteristics of an owl.

After five minutes, which felt like forever to Harry, he began to feel a tingling sensation on his arm and his bones slowly shrinking. When Harry opened his eyes he noticed that everything thing seemed to have grown so now they tower over him by five feet. He also noticed that his bones have gotten lighter. When Hedwig returned from her morning hunt she noticed a brown owl sitting on Harry's bed.

**Master Harry do you know that there is an owl on your bed waiting for you? **Hedwig trilled in alarm.

She sounded alarmed because Harry never left a messenger owl that came for a long time; he usually removes their burden fairly quick.

**Hedwig I don't see any other owls in here besides you, **Replied Harry.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry, for the long wait have other commitments like school and a new job. I will try to update faster.

Disclaimer: I do not any of the Harry Potter characters

_Thoughts/letters appear like this_

**Mind speak appears like this**

Chapter 5

**Master Harry you are the brown owl wow! How come you never told me you were an animagus?** Hedwig trilled excitedly.

**Hedwig what are you talking about. I am not an owl, but I can shift into any creature after I have spoken to them. **Harry replied.

He then started to walk towards his pet when he stumbled and started to wave his arms to try to keep his balance but succeed in rising into the air to be greeted by a sight hysterical owl rolling around in her cage at the sight of her master. _Hey, I am flying_ Harry thought with glee. After a few hours in which Hedwig taught Harry on how to fly properly, he shifted back to his human form, which has gotten much easier from when he first shifted,

Harry went to the library propelled by the need to know what element he controls. He also wanted to know on how he can control said element. Three and a half hours of research left him with knowledge of what personality a person needs to have to control a certain element.

**Fire**, the person has quick tempered and does not forget the misdeeds that their friend or people they trust do against them.

**Earth**, the person forgives people that do them. The person is also down to earth and thinks everything has a logical explanation.

**Air**, the person is carefree. Their head is mostly in the clouds and is always daydreaming. The do not care about the people that do them harm.

**Water**, this person is usually calm even though their emotion can change without warning. This person very loyal to the people that is close to their heart.

The books he read told him that he had to create a potion that needed a sample of his hair to determine the element the he would be able to wield. The required potion would need three hours before it was able to change its colour to that of the corresponding element, red for fire; clear for air; blue for water, and brown for earth.

After reading the direction very carefully, he started to make the potion. When he got to the part, where he had to wait three hours before he could add the final component to the potion, a piece of his hair. He went back to the library to research a topic that has been on the back of his mind since he received his inheritance. Which is why does he have a growth spurt in his hair and why does the mentioned hair have purple streaks. While looking for a book that might have answers to the questions he was asking about, he stumbled upon a thick book that had a plain black cover and was devoid of title and author.

The book that Harry found informed that after a person comes into their inheritance their hair might go through a "growth spurt". The average length ranges from an inch to a foot in length. The book showed a picture of a sixteen-year-old right after coming into his inheritance, with the hair of the person stopping in the middle of his back and has gold streaks in it. The caption said that he was he was the most powerful Beast speaker at that time. The book also informed Harry that the longer the person's hair is the more powerful they are. The coloured streaks is and indicator of what clan of Beast speaker that you will belong to.

**White** means that you can only talk to magical and non-magical birds.

**Blue **means that you can only talk to both magical and non-magical marine creatures.

**Gold **means that you can only talk to magical creatures.

**Silver **means that you can only talk to non-magical creatures.

**Red **means that you can only talk to magical and non-magical mammals.

**Purple **means that you can talk to all creatures.


End file.
